helloprojectfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Morning Musume
Morning Musume. '(モーニング娘。; ''Ragazze del Mattino.), anche conosciuto come Momusu (モー娘。) o Momusume (sui giornali, モー娘。),è il gruppo principale dell' Hello! Project. Il gruppo è stato formato nel 1997 in un talent show chiamato ASAYAN. In poco tempo è diventato, ed è ancora oggi, uno dei migliori gruppi femminili in Giappone. Hanno venduto 18,474,047 copie nel solo Giappone. Il gruppo è stato creato da Yamazaki Naoki e amministrato dal produttore Tsunku che è il compositore della maggior parte dei testi e delle canzoni, creatore delle copertine dei CD, designer dei costumi e del make-up e dei concerti. Attualmente, sono uno dei gruppi più famosi di pop idol femminile in Giappone, al secondo posto dei singoli più venduti (dei gruppi femminili) sulla Oricon charts nel Febbraio 2012, con un record di 51 singoli nella top ten di Oricon. Secondo MADAME NOIRE sono all’8° posto tra i Gruppi Femminili con il maggior numero di vendite di tutti i tempi, il 17 Ottobre 2011. Dopo il debutto nel mercato discografico cinese nel 2007, il gruppo ha ufficialmente adottato il nome di '''Jou An Sao Nu Jou (Zǎo Ān Shào Nǚ Zǔ, 早安少女組。; buon giorno ragazze), ma spesso vengono chiamate Momusu (モー娘。) dai media e dai giornali. Musume (娘), in questo contesto, vuol dire ragazza. Il gruppo è conosciuto per i continui cambi di immagine, attraverso un sistema di "Graduation" e audizioni che hanno luogo ogni anno. Il 2008 è stato l'unico anno senza cambiamenti di imagine: è la formazione durata più allungo, restando immutata per più di 2 anni senza diplomi né audizioni, fino al diploma di Kusumi Koharu nel dicembre 2009. In questi anni il gruppo si sta preparando per entrare nel mercato Asiatico, Europeo e Americano, esipendosi performing negli EXPO di tutto il mondo. Il singolo più venduto delle Morning Musume è stato LOVE Machine con 1,760,000 copie vendute. Il singolo meno venduto è stato Pyocopyoco Ultra con 34,050 copie vendute. Membri Il loro colore nell' Hello! Project Mobekimasu è ROSSO. Membri Attuali *Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ; Rosa Chiaro) Leader *Tanaka Reina (田中れいな; Blu Chiaro) *Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖; Rosa Shock) *Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈; Giallo-Verde) *Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保; Rosso) *Suzuki Kanon (鈴木香音; Verde) *Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春奈; Miele) *Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美; Blu) *Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹; Verde Smeraldo) *Kudo Haruka (工藤遥; Orancione) *Oda Sakura (小田さくら; Lavanda) Seconda Generazione (1998) * Yasuda Kei (保田圭; Rosso) (Graduation: 5 Maggio 2003) * Yaguchi Mari (矢口真里; Viola Chiaro) (Dimessa: 14 Aprile 2005; Leader 2005.01.31 - 2005.04.14) * Ichii Sayaka (市井紗耶香; Verde Acqua) (Graduation: 21 Maggio 2000) Terza Generazione (1999) * Goto Maki (後藤真希; Oro) (Graduation: 23 Settembre 2002) Quarta Generazione (2000) * Ishikawa Rika (石川梨華; Rosa Shock) (Graduation: 7 Maggio 2005) * Yoshizawa Hitomi (吉澤ひとみ; Viola) (Graduation: 6 Maggio 2007; Leader 2005.04.15 - 2007.05.06) * Tsuji Nozomi (辻希美; Rosa Shock) (Graduation: 1 Agosto 2004) * Kago Ai (加護亜依; Blu) (Graduation: 1 Agosto 2004) Quinta Generazione (2001) * Takahashi Ai (高橋愛; Giallo) (Graduation: 30 Settembre 2011; Leader 2007.06.02 - 2011.09.30) * Konno Asami (紺野あさ美; Rosa Chiaro) (Graduation: 12 Luglio 2006) * Ogawa Makoto (小川麻琴; Blu) (Graduation: 27 Agosto 2006) * Niigaki Risa (新垣里沙; Giallo-Verde) (Graduation: 18 Maggio 2012; Leader 2011.09.30 - 2012.05.18) Sesta Generazione (2003) La sesta generazione viene aggiunta alle Morning Musume nel 2003 per un totale di quattro nuovi membri; tre scelte tramite le audizioni e una (Fujimoto Miki) aggiunta da Tsunku. Fujimoto Miki lascia le Morning Musume l'1 Giugno 2007 e Kamei Eri il 15 Dicembre 2010. Dopo la Graduation di Niigaki Risa il 18 Maggio 2012 Michishige Sayumi diventa l'ottava Leader delle Morning Musume. Il 18 Novembre 2012 è stato annunciato che Tanaka Reina lascerà le Morning Musume durante il loro 2013 Spring Concert Tour. * Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ; Rosa Chiaro) Leader * Tanaka Reina (田中れいな; Blu Chiaro) * Kamei Eri (亀井絵里; Arancione) (Graduation: 15 Dicembre 2010) * Fujimoto Miki (藤本美貴; Rosso) (Lascia il Gruppo: 1 Giugno 2007; Leader 2007.05.07 - 2007.06.01) Settima Generazione (2005) * Kusumi Koharu (久住小春; Rosso) (Graduation: 6 Dicembre 2009) Ottava Generazione (2006/2007) * Mitsui Aika (光井愛佳; Viola Chiaro) (Graduation: 18 Maggio 2012) * Junjun (ジュンジュン; Blu) (Graduation:15 Dicembre 2010) * Linlin (リンリン; Verde Acqua) (Graduation: 15 Dicembre 2010) Nona Generazione (2011) I membri sono stati rivelati all'Hello! Project Winter Concert il 2 Gennaio 2011. La nona generazione è stata aggiunta alle Morning Musume nel 2011 per un totale di quattro nuovi membri; tre tramite le audizioni e un membro delle Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (Fukumura Mizuki) aggiunto a sorpresa da Tsunku. *Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖; Rosa Shock) *Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈; Giallo-Verde) *Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保; Rosso) *Suzuki Kanon (鈴木香音; Verde) Decima Generazione (2011) Le audizioni sono cominciate il 13 Giugno. Le partecipanti avrebbero potuto partecipare anche alle audizioni per le S/mileage ma sarebbe stato possibile entrare a far parte di un solo gruppo. Il giorno prima del diploma di Takahashi Ai, 29 Settembre 2011, vennero aggiunte quattro ragazze invece di due, com'era stato annunciato all'inizio. *Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春奈; Miele) *Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美; Blu) *Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹; Verde Smeraldo) *Kudo Haruka (工藤遥; Orancione) Undicesima Generazione (2012) Il 18 Maggio 2012, al diploma di Niigaki Risa e Mitsui Aika al Nippon Budokan, sono state annunciate le audizioni per l'undicesima generazione, intitolate: Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition. Il 14 Settembre 2012 al Morning Musume's 15th Anniversary Concert Tour viene annunciato che il membro delle Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Oda Sakura è la vincitrice delle audiozioni, rendendola l'unico membro dell'undicesima generazione. Oda inizierà ufficialmente le sue attività nelle Morning Musume nel Gennaio 2013 durante l'Hello! Project 2013 Winter Concert, dopo il Morning Musume's 15th Anniversary Concert Tour. *Oda Sakura (小田さくら; Lavanda) Membri Iniziali Prima Gerazione (1997) * Nakazawa Yuko (中澤裕子; Viola) (Graduation: 15 Aprile 2001; Leader 1997.09.08-2001.04.15) * Ishiguro Aya (石黒彩) (Graduation: 7 Gennaio 2000) * Iida Kaori (飯田圭織; Giallo) (Graduation: 30 Gennaio 2005; Leader 2001.04.16-2005.01.30) * Abe Natsumi (安倍なつみ; Rosa Chiaro) (Graduation: 25 Gennaio 2004) * Fukuda Asuka (福田明日香) (Graduation: 18 Aprile 1999) Storia 1997 Il produttore giapponese Tsunku creò il gruppo nel 1997 attraverso un’audizione per trovare una voce femminili alla sua band, gli Sharan Q. L’audizione si svolse nel programma telesivo giapponese Asayan. La vincitrice fu Heike Michiyo, che diventò una solista in quello che più avanti sarebbe diventato Hello! Project. Tsunku decise di creare un gruppo femminile formato dalle cinque finaliste: Nakazawa Yuko, Abe Natsumi, Iida Kaori, Fukuda Asuka e Ishiguro Aya. Lanciarono la sfida di vendere 50,000 copie del loro demo, "Ai no Tane", con solo cinque giorni di eventi promozionali. Il gruppo riuscì nell’impresa con solo quattro giorni di eventi promozionali (Novembre 1997) e così Tsunku cominciò la sua missione di creare il più famoso gruppo femminile più famoso in Giappone. 1998 All’inizio del 1998, le ragazze erano pronte insieme al loro primo singolo ufficiale, "Morning Coffee". Dopo il loro primo successo (Al 6° posto delle classifiche pop giapponesi) furno aggiunti tre nuovi membri, noti come la seconda generazione: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari e Ichii Sayaka, per un totale di otto membri. Il secondo singolo, "Summer Night Town", fu il primo con la nuova formazione, con toni più maturi che parlano di un tentativo inutile di nascondere i propri veri sentimenti d’amore. Il loro terzo singolo, "Daite HOLD ON ME!", raggiunse la prima posizione nelle classifiche. La leader Nakazawa Yuko lasciò il gruppo per intraprendere la carriera da solista. Nel Luglio del 1998 venne rilasciato "First Time", contenente i singoli "Ai no Tane","Morning Coffee" e "Summer Night Town". Nello stesso anno, Tsunku creò le Tanpopo, il primo sub-gruppo delle Morning Musume, con Iida Kaori, Ishiguro Aya e Yaguchi Mari. Le Tanpopo vennero pubblicizzate lentamente, con canzoni più mature. 1999 Nel 1999 venne lanciato il quarto singolo del gruppo Memory Seishun no Hikari che non riuscì a raggiungere il primo posto su Oricon ma si fermò al secondo. La canzone contiene delle sezioni rap e numerose parti armoniose. Fukada Asuka dichiarò a sorpresa che sarebbe stato il suo ultimo singolo. La sua è stata la carriera più breve del gruppo. La terza traccia del singolo è stata cantata da lei come solista. A maggio venne rilasciato il singolo estivo "Manatsu no Kousen" che raggiunse il 3° posto delle classifiche vendendo la metà di "Memory Seishun no Hikari". La posizione in classifica delle Morning Musume in quel periodo stava visibilmente calando e il loro sesto singolo, "Furusato", confermò solo i fatti. L'intera canzone fu cantata da Abe Natsumi mentre gli altri membri eseguivano il coro in sottofondo. Il singolo raggiunse la 5° posizione e le vendite scesero ancora della metà. Nel Luglio 1999 uscì "Second Morning", un album contenente i singoli "Daite Hold on Me!", "Memory Seishun no Hikari" "Manatsu no Kousen" e "Furusato". Per ridare nuova vita al gruppo, Tsunku organizzò nuove audizioni per la terza generazione delle Morning Musume. Erano previsti due nuovi membri, ma a sorpresa fu aggiunta solo Goto Maki. Goto aveva solo 13 anni, la più giovane ragazza nelle Morning Musume in quel periodo. Il settimo singolo, "LOVE Machine," riuscì a vendere 1,730,000 copie, diventando il più grande successo del gruppo fino ad oggi. Fu il primo singolo di Goto Maki e l'ultimo di Ishiguro Aya. Incrementò drasticamente la popolarità del gruppo. Tempo dopo, Goto Maki, Yasuda Kei e Ichii Sayaka formarono le Petitmoni. Il loro primo singolo, "Chokotto Love," sull'onda del successo di "Love Machine," riuscì a vendere 1,123,610 copie. 2000 All'inizio del 2000 uscì "Koi no Dance Site", che raggiunse il secondo posto nelle classifiche con oltre un milione di copie vendute (400 in meno di "LOVE Machine"). Le vendite della prima settimana furono le più alte mai avute dal gruppo, con oltre 600,860 copie vendute. Nonostante tutto non riuscì a raggiungere la prima posizione perché un altro singolo uscito lo stesso giorno, TSUNAMI dei Southern All Stars, riuscì a vendere 2,93 milioni di copie. Ishiguro Aya lasciò il gruppo prima dell'uscita del singolo per sposare Shiya, il batterista dei Luna Sea, lasciando il gruppo con 7 membri. A Marzo uscì il loro terzo album, "3rd -LOVE Paradise-", che pur contenendo "LOVE Machine" e "Koi no Dance Site", non riuscì ad arrivare al primo posto della classifica (800,000 copie vendute). Nello stesso anno ci furono nuove audizioni. I membri della quarta generazione furono Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi e Kago Ai. Diedero un'immagine completamente nuova al gruppo, soprattutto perché Tsuji Nozomi e Kago Ai avevano solo 12 anni. Dopo il loro singolo di debutto, "Happy Summer Wedding", (1,370,000 copie vendute), Ichii Sayaka decise di lasciare il gruppo per iniziare una nuova carriera da solista. Entrò nei Cubic Cross come cantante e sposò Yoshizawa Naoki. Senza Ishiguro Aya e Ichii Sayaka sia le Petitmoni che le Tanpopo avevano bisogno di un cambiamento di formazione: Yoshizawa entrò nelle Petitmoni, Kago Ai e Ishikawa Rika nelle Tanpopo. Intanto Yaguchi Mari iniziò a esibirsi con Kago Ai e Tsuji Nozomi nelle Minimoni, un nuovo gruppo formato da tutti i membri più bassi di 1,50 m. Anche Mika Todd delle Coconuts Musume fu ufficialmente aggiunta al gruppo. Il loro singolo di debutto, Minimoni. Jankenpyon!, raggiunse il primo posto delle classifiche giapponesi. Come gruppo di idol, le Morning Musume avevano un enorme successo, superando perfino le SPEED, un gruppo molto famoso in quel periodo. "I WISH" e "Ren'ai Revolution 21" (l'ultimo singolo di Nakazawa Yuko) ebbero dei toni allegri e furono dei successi come i singoli precedenti. 2001 Nell'Aprile del 2001, la leader del gruppo Nakazawa Yuko lasciò le Morning Musume per dedicarsi alla sua carriera da solista. Al suo posto Iida Kaori e Yasuda Kei divennero co-leader . Nello stesso periodo, Ishikawa Rika prese una pausa dal gruppo per iniziare la sua attività nelle Country Musume. Non entrò ufficialmente, ma cantò alcune canzoni con loro. Nel Luglio dello stesso anno il nuovo singolo "The☆Peace!" raggiunse la prima posizione in classica. Ancora una volta trobviamo toni pop molto allegri, inoltre la leader della canzone fu Ishikawa Rika, che ottenne molte parti e la posizione centrale nella coreografia e in copertina. Alla fine del 2001, uscì l'album più venduto dell'Hello! Project fino a oggi (2,259,510 copie vendute): "Best! Morning Musume 1". Contiene un totale di 15 tracce tra cui l'inedita "Say Yeah! -Motto Miracle Night". Nello stesso periodo, vennero aggiunti quattro nuovi membri come 5° Generazione attraverso le audizioni "Love Audition 21:" Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto e Niigaki Risa, per un totale di 13 ragazze. Il loro primo singolo fu "Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~" con Yoshizawa Hitomi acome leader della canzone. Questo singolo riuscì a vendere mezzo milione di copie. 2002 A Febbraio uscì una nuova hit, "Souda! We're ALIVE" con Yaguchi Mari come leader della canzone. Nel Luglio del 2002 uscì "Do it! Now". Questo singolo arrivò in prima posizione, per poi scendere alla terza, un fatto sorprendente considerando che è stato l'ultimo singolo di Goto Maki. Nel Marzo dello stesso anno uscì il quarto album delle Morning Musume, "4th Ikimasshoi!", dopo due anni di attesa. Fu il primo album a raggiungere la prima posizione in classifica. Conteneva i singoli "Ren'ai Revolution 21," (ri-registrato con la nuova formazione del gruppo) "The Peace!," (in una versione più lunga) "Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~," (con dei dialoghi all'inizio) e "Souda! We're Alive." Tempo dopo la Graduation di Goto Maki ci fu una riorgazizzazione dei sub-gruppi. Tsunku decise di togliere Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari e Kago Ai dalle Tanpopo, aggiungendo Konno Asami, Niigaki Risa e Shibata Ayumi delle Melon Kinenbi. Le Tanpopo fecero solo un altro singolo prima che il gruppo entrasse in un indefinito stato di pausa. Ogawa Makoto e Kimura Ayaka delle Coconuts Musume si unirono Yoshizawa Hitomi nelle Petitmoni rimpiazzando Yasuda Kei e Goto Maki. Il gruppo non rilasciò altri singoli, limitandosi a esibirsi nei concerti. La loro canzone "Wow Wow Wow" uscì nella compilation dell'Hello! Project's "Petit Best 4". Nelle Minimoni, Yaguchi Mari fu rimpiazzata da Takahashi Ai e con questa nuova formazione il gruppo rilasciò numerosi singoli fino alla Graduation di Mika Todd nel Maggio del 2004, lasciando il gruppo in un indefinito stato di pausa. A Ottobre uscì "Koko ni Iruzee!" che parlava di come la musica potesse unire tutte le nazioni del mondo. Il singolo raggiunse la prima posizione in classifica. 2003 Nel Febbraio del 2003 uscì il diciassettesimo singolo del gruppo, "Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima". Fu la prima canzone a non essere stata scritta da Tsunku, in quanto era una cover di una canzone uscita precedentemente. Ad Aprile uscì un nuovo singolo, "AS FOR ONE DAY", che riuscì a vendere 129,893 copie e a raggiungere la prima posizione in classifica. Fu l'ultimo singolo a riuscirci fino a "Aruiteru" (uscito nel 2006). Fu anche l'ultimo singolo di Yasuda Kei. Prima delle audizioni della Sesta Generazione, il gruppo rilasciò l'album "No.5" che fu l'ultimo con Yasuda Kei e Abe Natsumi. Fu anche il primo ad avere un ex-membro come cantante, Goto Maki infatti si unì al gruppo nelle canzoni "Megami ~Mousse na Yasashisa~" e "Ganbacchae." L'album conteneva solo due singoli: "Do it! Now" e "Koko ni Iruzee!." A metà del 2003, vennero aggiunte tre nuove ragazze come Sesta Generazione: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi e Tanaka Reina. Dopo una grande apparizione nel programma "Kōhaku Uta Gassen" con gli altri membri delle Morning Musume, Tsunku decise di aggiungere anche Fujimoto Miki come parte della Sesta Generazione. Fecero il loro debutto nel concerto di Graduation di Yasuda Kei. Tsunku precisò che sarebbe stata la prima e ultima volta che le Morning Musume avrebbero avuto così tanti membri (16 ragazze). Il primo singolo della Sesta Generazione fu Shabondama. Dopo la Graduation di Kei, Yaguchi Mari divenne la sub-leader delle Morning Musume e anche l'assistente allenatrice del gruppo Hello! Project Kids. Nello stesso anno, le Morning Musume furono divise in due sub-gruppi per riuscire a esibirsi in più città (specialmente le piccole città che non avrebbero avuto abbastanza spazio per l'esibizione di 15 ragazze). I gruppi furono: il Morning Musume Sakura Gumi, che si concentrò su canzoni d'amore più tradizionali, formato da Abe Natsumi, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Konno Asami e Kamei Eri; il Morning Musume Otome Gumi, che si concentrò su canzoni rock più moderne, formato da Iida Kaori, Ishikawa Rika, Tsuji Nozomi, Ogawa Makoto, Fujimoto Miki, Michishige Sayumi e Tanaka Reina. Il Sakuragumi rilasciò due singoli two singles: "Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥" e "Sakura Mankai". Anche l'Otomegumi fece lo stesso: "Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~" e "Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~". L'ultimo singolo del 2003 fu Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~, dove le ragazze proclamavano la vittoria dell'amore. 2004 Nel Gennaio del 2004, Abe Natsumi, il volto delle Morning Musume, lasciò il gruppo per seguire la sua carriera da solista. Il suo ultimo singolo fu Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT, l'ultimo singolo a vendere più di 100,000 copie. Il gruppo rilasciò un nuovo singolo in breve tempo, "Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~". Fu seguito dal ventitreesimo singolo, Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari, in cui ogni membro delle Morning Musume parla di se stessa (ogni ragazza ha una parte dove parla della sua personalità). Questa canzone venne riscritta molte volte con il cambiare dei membri come per esempio "Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari 2" e "Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari 3," incluse rispettivamente nel sesto e settimo album. Questo singolo fu seguito dalla Graduation di Tsuji Nozomi e Kago Ai in Agosto. A metà del 2004uscì il secondo album di successi delle Morning Musume," Best! Morning Musume 2", che conteneva "Yah! Aishitai" come unica nuova traccia. Le audizioni della Settima Generazione (chiamate "Lucky 7" per celebrare la Settima Generazione, il settimo anniversario delle Morning Musume e la Settima audizione) furono aperte in numerose città del Giappone, con un totale di sei finaliste.Il 9 Gennaio del 2005, Tsunku sorprese tutti annunciando che non c'era alcuna vincitrice alle audizioni Lucky 7 e che ne avrebbe fatte altre nello stesso anno per trovare "l'asso" delle Morning Musume. Fu la prima audizione a non avere vincitrici. Nel Novembre del 2004 uscì Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago un singolo con Ishikawa Rika, Konno Asami e Michishige Sayumi. Subito dopo uscì Morning Musume EARLY SINGLE BOX, una raccolta di 9 CD contenenti i primi otto singoli del gruppo con una traccia bonus per ognuno e un CD per il karaoke delle canzoni più popolari. Alla fine del 2004 uscì un nuovo album, "Ai no Dai 6 Kan", contenente i singoli "Roman ~My Dear Boy~", "Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari" e "Namida ga Tomaranai Hōkago." Fu l'ultimo album di Kago Ai, Tsuji Nozomi, Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari e Ishikawa Rika. 2005 Il 30 Gennaio del 2005 Iida Kaori lasciò il gruppo per seguire la sua carriera da solista, lasciando la leadership a Yaguchi Mari e rendendo Yoshizawa Hitomi la sub-leader. Il suo ultimo singolo fu "THE Manpower!!". All'inizio del 2005 uscì anche Musume Document 2005, un documentario contenente i dietro le quinte dei concerti, varie riprese inedite e interviste. Nel Febbraio del 2005, Tsunku annunciò nuove audizioni per la Settima Generazione delle Morning Musume. La vincitrice fu Kusumi Koharu che venne soprannominata "Miracle" in quanto nuovo "Asso" delle Morning Musume. Il 10 Aprile, sul magazine Friday! uscirono delle foto di Yaguchi Mari in compagnia di Shun Oguri. La ragazza decise di ritirarsi dal gruppo per continuare la sua carriera come solista. In una dichiarazione pubblica, Yaguchi disse di non poter continuare a essere una idol dopo lo scandalo delle foto. Data la natura della sua dipartita, non ricevette alcun concerto di Graduation. Il 15 Luglio la nuova leader divenne Yoshizawa Hitomi e Fujimoto Miki divenne la sub-leader. Il 27 Aprile uscì il ventiseiesimo singolo, "Osaka Koi no Uta". Il testo era completamente cantato nel dialetto di Osaka. Fu l'ultimo singolo di Ishikawa Rika che lasciò il gruppo il 7 Maggio per assumere il ruolo di leader nel trio v-u-den. Il primo singolo di Kusumi Koharu fu "Iroppoi Jirettai", considerato il più grande successo dell'anno (vendendo più di 20,000 copie in più di tutti gli altri). Per pubblicizzare il singolo furono organizzati 3 giorni di eventi in cui i fan potevano incontrare e ricevere una stretta di mano dalle Morning Musume. L'ultimo singolo del 2005 fu "Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~", un remake della canzone presente del vecchio album. Il titolo del CD sarebbe dovuto essere "Koi wa Hassō Do The Hustle!" ma ottene dei risultati poco incoraggianti nell'anteprima dell'album e quindi divenne una traccia secondaria. 2006 Il 26 Gennaio le Morning Musume vinsero il premio "Kanagawa Image Up Award" per aver dimostrato l'impegno dell'Hello! Project nella campagna anti-inquinamento. Yoshizawa Hitomi, Fujimoto Miki e Takahashi Ai rappresentarono il gruppo alla consegna del premio. A Febbraio uscì un nuovo album, "Rainbow 7", che fu il primo album di Kusumi Koharu e l'ultimo di Konno Asami e Ogawa Makoto. L'album conteneva "The Manpower!!!", "Osaka Koi no Uta", "Iroppoi Jirettai" e "Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~" (in versione remixata). A Marzo uscì "SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~", una canzone con una coreografia facile da ricordare in stile parapara dance. Il singolo è considerato un discreto successo. Il 28 Aprile Tsunku annunciò sul suo sito ufficiale che Konno Asami e Ogawa Makoto avrebbero presto lasciato il gruppo. La Graduation di Konno Asami fu il 23 Luglio mentre quella di Ogawa Makoto fu il 27 Agosto. Ogawa Makoto decise di ritornare nell'Hello! Project come solista dopo aver completato gli studi. Anche Konno Asami tornò nel 2007 come membro del nuovo gruppo Ongaku Gatas. L'ultimo singolo di Konno Asami e Ogawa Makoto fu "Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii Jan". Fu il trentesimo singolo del gruppo e ne venne prodotta un'edizione limitata con una traccia di 13 minuti contenente tutti e trenta i singoli mixati insieme. Sfortunatamente le vendite non andarono come previsto. A metà del 2006 il gruppo si esibì nel musical Ribbon no Kishi. Alla fine di ogni esibizione ci fu un mini-concerto, tra cui il concerto di Graduation di Ogawa Makoto. Dal musical venne tratto un album: Ribbon no Kishi The Musical Song Selection. Nello stesso periodo Tsunku annunciò le audizioni dell'Ottava Generazione: Morning Musume Happy 8 Audition. Le audizioni iniziarono il 27 Agosto e si conclusero a Tokyo il 22 Ottobre. Il 10 Dicembre fu annunciata l'unica vincitrice: Mitsui Aika. L'ultimo singolo uscito nel 2006 fu "Aruiteru", che fu un grande successo. Raggiunse il primo posto in classifica dopo l'uscita di "AS FOR ONE DAY" 3 anni e mezzo prima. La band di Tsunku, gli Sharan Q, fecero una cover rock di questa canzone. A Dicembre uscì il primo mini-album delle Morning Musume, "7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini!", che conteneva solo cinque tracce tra cui "Aruiteru". 2007 All'inizio del 2007 venne creata un nuovo gruppo, le Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai, formato da Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki, Niigaki Risa e Kusumi Koharu, per festeggiare il 10° anniversario delle Morning Musume. Rilasciarono un singolo commemorativo chiamato "Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA". Il 2 Gennaio, durante l'Hello! Project's 2007 Winter concert fu annunciato che la leader Yoshizawa Hitomi avrebbe lasciato il gruppo durante il tour di primavera. Il concerto di Graduation si tenne nella Saitama Super Arena a Saitama, la città natale di Yoshizawa Hitomi. A Febbraio uscì il primo singolo di Mitsui Aika, "Egao YES Nude", che riuscì a vendere lo stesso numero di copie di "Aruiteru", raggiungendo il quarto posto nelle classifiche. Il videoclip venne inoltre trasmesso in diretta streaming su Dohhh!Up ''(il sito per le dirette dell'Hello! Project). L'15 Marzo, nello show televisivo ''Hello! Morning, Tsunku annunciò che sarebbero stati aggiunti altri due membri all'Ottava Generazione: Li Chun, conosciuta come JunJun e Qian Lin, conosciuta come LinLin, entrambe cinesi. Tsunku dichiarò che sarebbero state la chiave per far conoscere il gruppo in tutta l'Asia. Le due debuttarono il 6 Maggio alla Saitama Super Arena durante il concerto di Graduation di Yoshizawa Hitomi. Furono le prime e uniche ragazze non-giapponesi a entrare nel gruppo fino ad oggi. Il 21 Marzo uscì l'ottavo album del gruppo, "SEXY 8 BEAT". Fu il primo di Mitsui Aika e l'ultimo di Yoshizawa Hitomi e Fujimoto Miki. Conteneva i singoli "Aruiteru", "Egao Yes Nude", "Sexy Boy ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~" e "Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii Jan". Alla fine di Aprile uscì il trentatreesimo singolo delle Morning Musume, "Kanashimi Twilight". Grazie al suo grande successo, l'1 Maggio le Morning Musume divennero "il gruppo con più singoli venduti in Giappone" con 11,085,000 copie vendute. Il 6 Maggio ci fu la Graduation di Yoshizawa Hitomi. Fujimoto Miki prese il suo posto come leader e Takahashi Ai rimpiazzò Miki come sub-leader. L'1 Giugno Fujimoto Miki annuncià le sue dimissioni dalle Morning Musume, a causa dell'articolo sulla rivista Friday che parlava della relazione tra lei e il comico Tomoharu Shoji. Takahashi Ai rimpiazzò Fujimoto come leader e la sub-leader divenne Niigaki Risa. Il nuovo singolo delle Morning Musume, "Onna ni Sachi Are" uscì il 25 Luglio del 2007. Fu il primo con Junjun e Linlin. Il singolo raggiunse la seconda posizione in classifica con 43,364 copie vendute. Il 26 Ottobre Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa e Kusumi Koharu visitarono la Corea per promuovere la loro raccolta di singoli "Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~", che uscì il 24 Ottobre. Takahashi e Niigaki apparirono anche come ospiti speciali nello show radiofonico Maybee's Turn Up the Volume (메이비의 볼륨을 높여요). Il 29 Ottobre tutti e nove i membri fecero un viaggio a Taiwan per promuovere il loro nuovo album. Fu la prima volta che le Morning Musume organizzarono un evento promozionale al di fuori del Giappone. Durante la loro visita parteciparono a conferenze stampa, apparizioni radiofoniche e televisive. Il 21 Novembre uscì il 35° singolo, "Mikan"che non fu un successo, anzi divenne il singolo meno venduto del gruppo (anche meno di "Ai no Tane", che riuscì a vendere solo 50,000 copie). Come risultato, il singolo non raggiunse neanche la 5° posizione in classifica. Il 31 Dicembre le Morning Musume si esibirono nello show 58th NHK Kōhaku Uta Gassen con un remix della loro canzone "Love Machine" insieme alle ℃-ute e alle Berryz Koubou. 2008 Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi e Tanaka Reina parteciparono al musical Ojigi 30 Degrees allo Shinjuku Theater dal 26 Febbraio al 2 Marzo. La data di uscita del 36° singolo delle Morning Musume, "Resonant Blue", fu annunciata per il 5 Marzo ma venne successivamente rimandata al 16 Aprile. Furono pubblicizzati molti video promozionali. Oltre all'originale, vennero prodotte diverse versioni del video: another version, dance shot version, night scene version e one-cut dance version. Il gruppo si esibì in concerto al Taipei Nankang Exhibition Hall, a Taiwan, il 24 Maggio. fu il primo concerto delle Morning Musume al di fuori del Giappone. Il 5 Aprile Mitsui Aika fu colpita da un grave mal di stomaco durante il concerto alla Hachiōji Citizen Hall. Le fu diagnosticata l'appendicite e le furono dati due settimane di riposo. Il 37° singolo delle Morning Musume, "Pepper Keibu", uscì il 24 Settembre. Nella prima settimana riuscì a vendere 10,000 copie in più di "Mikan" e 10,000 in meno di "Resonant Blue". Gli show televisivi Berikyuu! e Haromoni@ furono entrambi rimpiazzati da Yorosen!, che iniziò il 6 Ottobre. Lo show aveva come star le Morning Musume, le Berryz Koubou e le ℃-ute. 2008 fu il primo anno senza alcun cambiamento nella formazione delle Morning Musume. 2009 Le Morning Musume rilasciarono il loro 38° singolo il 18 Febbraio. fu il primo singolo del 2009, intitolato "Naichau Kamo". Fu prodotto in due edizioni limitate A e B, entrambe accompagnate da un DVD. Il 18 Marzo uscì il loro nuovo album, "Platinum 9 DISC". A Marzo tutti i singoli e album delle Morning Musume furono disponibili su JapanFiles.com in formato MP3 negli Stati Uniti, Canada e Messico. Japanfiles iniziò a vendere i CD delle Morning Musume CDnella versione US. Il39° singolo, "Shouganai Yume Oibito", uscì il 13 Maggio, raggiungendo la prima posizione in classifica. Sull'onda del successo di "Shouganai Yume Oibito", il gruppo rilasciò il 40° singolo, "Nanchatte Ren'ai", il 12 Agosto. Per commemorare il 40° singolo, vengono prodotte altre due edizioni limitate con due differenti DVD. Il singolo arrivo alla seconda posizione in classifica con 54,973 copie vendute. Dopo le ottime vendite di "Nanchatte Ren'ai", le Morning Musume rilasciano il loro 41° singolo, "Kimagure Princess", il 28 Ottobre. fu prodotto in 4 versioni (regolare, limitata A, B e C). L'edizione regolare conteneva una photocard mentre l'edizione limitata C aveva 10 copertine diverse. Ma non fu la prima volta, anche "Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan" ebbe 10 copertine diverse per commemorare il 30° singolo. Inoltre, "Kimagure Princess" fu l'ultimo singolo con Kusumi Koharu che lasciò il gruppo per diventare una modella. La sua Graduation segnò la fine della formazione più duratura del gruppo. 2010 Il 10 Febbraio le Morning Musume rilasciarono il loro 42° singolo, "Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai" che fu prodotto in 4 versioni: Regolare, Limitata A, B e C. Fu il primo singolo con la nuova formazione, cioè senza il membro delle Settima Generazione Kosumi Koharu. Il loro decimo album, "10 MY ME", fu rilasciato il 17 Marzo. Il 43° singolo, "Seishun Collection", uscì il 9 Giugno in altre 4 versioni: Regolare, Limitata A, B e C. Fu annunciato che Kamei Eri, insieme ai membri dell'Ottava Generazione Junjun e Linlin avrebbero lasciato le Morning Musume durante il concerto "Morning Musume 2010 Rival Survival Fall Concert Tour". "Morning Musume’s Concert Tour 2010 Fall ~Rival Survival~" fu aggiunta come data finale al tour alla Yokohama Arena come concerto di Graduation. Verso la metà del 2010, Tsunku creò un nuovo gruppo, le Muten Musume che rilasciarono il nuovo singolo "Appare! Kaiten Zushi" il 27 Ottobre per promuovere il sushi in tutto il mondo. Il 17 Novembre uscì il 44° singolo, "Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game", sempre in 4 versioni. Fu l'ultimo singolo di Kamei Eri, Junjun e Linlin. 15 Dicembre ci fu la Graduation di Kamei Eri, Junjun, and Linlin. Fu il più grande concerto nella storia delle Morning Musume. Nel gruppo restarono solo 5 membri, la più piccola formazione dal 1998. Nel 2010, fu annunciata la creazione di un nuovo gruppo, le Dream Morning Musume composto dagli ex membri Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto, Fujimoto Miki e Kusumi Koharu. Rilasciarono un album intitolato "Dreams. 1" con due nuove canzoni e alcuni remake delle vecchie hit delle Morning Musume. 2011 Il 2 Gennaio vennero rivelati che i nuovi membri della Nona Generazione sarebbero state Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho e Suzuki Kanon. L'annuncio venne fatto all'Hello! Project 2011 Winter: Kangei Shinsen Matsuri concert. Fukumura Mizuki è un ex membro dell'Hello! Pro Kenshuusei dello Shugo Chara Egg!. Sayashi Riho e Suzuki Kanon sono le prime ragazze delle Morning Musume ad essere nate dopo la formazione del gruppo. Il 9 Gennaio,ci fu un annuncio shock: Takahashi Ai avrebbe lasciato le Morning Musume e l'Hello! Project durante il concerto Autunnale (tra Agosto e Ottobre). Questo annuncio sorprese molti fan dato che il gruppo aveva avuto una tripla Graduation appena pochi mesi prima e nuove membri poche settimane prima. La nuova leader sarebbe diventata Niigaki Risa. Il singolo di debutto della Nona Generazione fu "Maji Desu ka Ska!", che sarebbe dovuto uscire il 23 Marzo ma fu posticipato al 6 Aprile per il terremoto e lo tsunami in Giappone. Il 12 Marzo fu annunciato che a causa del terremoto il prossimo tour sarebbe stato posticipato. Il nuovo singolo raggiunse solo il 5 posto in classifica. In confronto ai recenti singoli del gruppo, le vendite di "Maji Desu ka Ska!" furono scarse ma è chiaro che ciò fu dovuto ai disastri naturali di cui fu vittama il Giappone. Tra il 20 e il 26 Luglio le Morning Musume andarono alle Hawaii per il loro Fanclub Tour. Fu la prima esibizione della Nona Generazione fuori dal Giappone. L'11 Aprile fu annunciato che la Nona Generazione avrebbe avuto uno show chiamato "UstreaMusume". Il 13 Giugno furono aperte le audizioni per la Decima Generazione delle Morning Musume. Fu annunciato che sarebbero stati aggiunti due nuovi membri dopo la Graduation di Takahashi Ai. Fu un altro shock per i fan, considerato che la Nona Generazione aveva fatto il suo debutto solo 5 mesi prima. Poco dopo l'annuncio, Mitsui Aika fu ricoverata in ospedale per una frattura all'anca sinistra. Il 14 Settembre fu rilasciato il 47° singolo delle Morning Musume. Fu l'ultimo con Takahashi Ai, membro delle Morning Musume da 10 anni. Per celebrare la lunga carriera di Takahashi Ai, il singolo fu rilasciato con una doppia versione A, la prima nella storia delle Morning Musume. Le versioni furono cinque: Regolare, Limitata A, B, C e D. La versione limitata B aveva una traccia cantata esclusivamente da Takahashi Ai. Il nome del singolo fu "Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!". Il titolo della canzone di Ai fu: "Jishin Motte Yume Motte Tobitatsu Kara". Il nome del tour autunalle fu "Ai Believe." Fu anche rivelata che la data della Graduation di Takahashi Ai sarebbe stata l'ultima del tour, il 30 Settembre al Nippon Budokan. Il 26 Agosto i membri della Quinta Generazione compirono 10 anni nelle Morning Musume e 10 anni dalla loro audizione nella Quinta Generazione diventando i membri con la più lunga carriera nel gruppo. La Decima Generazione fu introdotta il 29 Settembre, i nuovi membri sarebbero stati Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki e Kudo Haruka. La Decima Generazione scrisse un messaggio Takahashi Ai cantando come gli altri membri. Durante il concerto il gruppo aveva un totale di 12 membri, la più grande formazione dal 2005. Dopo la Graduation, la nuova leader del gruppo divenne Niigaki Risa. Si diceva che la nuova sub-leader sarebbe diventata Michishige Sayumi perché era il membro più anziano, ma ci furono delle discussioni. Tanaka Reina sarebbe stata una sub-leader migliore anche se più giovane. Tsunku, ben sapendo delle discussioni, decise di non scegliere alcuna sub-leader. 2012 Il 2 Gennaio fu annunciato che Niigaki risa avrebbe lasciato il gruppo durante l'ultima data del Tour di Primavera, il 18 Maggio, lasciando il ruolo di leader delle Morning Musume e dell'Hello! Project a Michishige Sayumi. Il 5 Gennaio persero il titolo di "gruppo femminile con più vendite in Giappone" lasciando il primato alle AKB48. Il 25 Gennaio uscì "Pyocopyoco Ultra", che raggiunse solo il 3° posto in classifica vendendo solo 31,094 copie, quasi 3,000 in meno di "Mikan", diventando il singolo meno venduto del gruppo. L'11 Aprile uscì "Ren'ai Hunter" che raggiunse il primo posto in classifica, cosa che non accadeva dai tempi di "Shouganai Yume Oibito" nel 2009. Il 4 Maggio fu annunciato che Mitsui Aika avrebbe lasciato il gruppo insieme a Niigaki Risa il 18 Maggio durante il Tour di Primavera al Nippon Budokan. Il motivo fu lo stress dovuto alla frattura dell'anca sinistra l'anno precedente che avrebbe potuto ricapitare se avesse continuato la sua attività nelle Morning Musume. Ne discusse con la sua famiglia e con lo staff dell'UFA e decisero che sarebbe stato meglio per lei abbandonare il gruppo, ma restare comunque nell'Hello! Project facendo altre attività. Il 18 Maggio durante il Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru Ultra Smart ~Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special~, Niigaki Risa lasciò le Morning Musume e l'Hello! Project e Mitsui Aika le Morning Musume al Nippon Budokan. Lo stesso giorno Michishige Sayumi divenne l'ottava leader delle Morning Musume succedendo a Niigaki. Furono inoltre annunciate le audizioni dell'Undicesima Generazione delle Morning Musume. Il titolo sarebbe stato: Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Auditions. Tsunku precisò: "Quest'anno ci concentreremo più sul talento che sull'aspetto delle nuove candidate". Il 4 Luglio uscì il 50° singolo delle Morning Musume, "One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show", che riuscì a vendere 56,139 copie in un giorno solo, raggiungendo la seconda posizione in classifica. Il singolo fu disponibile in 7 edizioni: Regolare, Limitata A e Limited B (con una traccia cantata dalla Sesta Generazione), Limitata C e D (con una traccia cantata dalla Nona Generazione) e Limitata E e F (con una traccia cantata dalla Decima Generazione). Iikubo Haruna cambiò il suo colore da color cioccolato a color miele. Il1 4 Settembre durante il Morning Musume's 15th Anniversary Concert Tour, il membro dell'Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, Oda Sakura fa il suo debutto come vincitrice delle audizioni dell'Undicesima Generazione. Il 18 Novembre viene annunciato che Tanaka Reina lascerà le Morning Musume e l'Hello! Project per concentrarsi sulla sua nuova band. La sua Graduation avrà luogo durante il Tour di Primavera, Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Graduation Special~ a Maggio. E' stato inoltre annunciato che la prossima sub-leader sarà Fukumura Mizuki. L'11 Dicembre viene annunciato il 52° singolo delle Morning Musume, "Help me!!". 2013 Il 19 Gennaio, Michishige Sayumi e Tanaka Reina compiono ufficialmente 10 anni nelle Morning Musume. Sono rispettivamente la terza e la quarta persona a raggiungere questo traguardo, dopo Takahashi Ai e Niigaki Risa. Il 23 Gennaio, le Morning Musume rilasciano il loro nuovo singolo "Help me!!", il singolo di debutto di Oda Sakura. E' un successo sin dal primo giorno, questo singolo arriva in prima posizione all'Oricon charts. Lo stesso giorno viene annunciata la Graduation di Reina Tanaka al Nippon Budokan il 21 Maggio. Il 17 Aprile viene rilasciato il nuovo singolo delle Morning Musume, "Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai". E' stato confermato che sarà l'ultimo singolo prima della Graduation di Tanaka Reina. Il 16 Marzo vengono annunciate le audizioni per la Dodicesima Generazione Vita nel Gruppo Takahashi Ai ha descritto il processo di audizione molto chiaramente in un'intervista. Consiste in un campo di allenamento di tre giorni e due notti in cui le partecipanti devono imparare nuove canzoni e nuove coreografie. Su 25,000 partecipanti, solo nove furono scelte durante le audizioni superate da Takahashi. Le ragazze hanno tre vacanze all'anno: cinque giorni in inverno, estate e per il Nuovo Anno. Il gruppo ha sempre una leader e una sub-leader, anche se non hanno alcuna responsabilità in più. Takahashi Ai ha rivelato che il ruolo della leader è essenzialmente incoraggiare le altre, mentre Niigaki Risa ha detto che una sub-leader non deve fare altro che supportare la leader. Le ragazze di solito passano il loro tempo libero tra loro e vengono incoraggiate a parlare tra di loro se sorgono problemi o discussioni. Le Morning Musume sono uno dei pochi gruppi in cui è il produttore, Tsunku, invece del manager a controllare ogni aspetto della vita dei membri. Tsunku è il produttore delle canzoni, dei costumi, del make-up, dei concerti, dei CD e molto altro. Activities Outside Japan Oltre ad avere dei fan club ufficiali ad Hong Kong, in Sud Corea e alle Hawaii, l'Hello! Project e le Morning Musume hanno iniziato a diventare popolari fuori dal Giappone e in tutta l'Asia a partire dalla metà del 2007. Nel Marzo del 2007, infatti, vennero aggiunti i primi due membri non Giapponesi, Li Chun (Junjun) da Hunan e Qian Lin (Linlin) da Hangzhou. Il duo lasciò il gruppo nel 2010, dopo che il tentetivo di sbarcare nel mercato cinese fallì a causa degli alti livelli di pirateria, lasciando il gruppo libero di concentrarsi sui mercati Europei e Americani esipendosi negli EXPO. Oltre all'innagurazione del sito ufficiale di Taiwan dell'Hello! Project nel 2007, il gruppo ha anche lanciato le "Taiwan H.P. New Star Audition". Queste audizioni ambivano a trovare nuovi membri da aggiungere nelle Hello! Pro Egg. A queste audizioni si esibirono anche le Morning Musume. Per un certo periodo, a Taiwan, venne trasmesso il programma Morning Musume New Star sul canale TTV ogni Sabato e Domenica alle 18:30, per poi essere ri-trasmesso in replica ogni Lunedì e Martedì alle 22:15. Finì a metà Agosto del 2008. Le Morning Musume si esibirono inoltre in un Tour in Corea per festeggiare il loro 10° Anniversario nel Giugno del 2008. In Francia, i video delle Morning Musume vengono trasmessi sul canale televisivo Nolife, un canale dedicato ai videogiochi e alla musica Giapponese. Il 12 Febbraio del 2009 è stato annunciato che le Morning Musume si sarebbero esibite come ospiti speciali negli Stati Uniti nell'Anime EXPO, la più grande convention sugli Anime del Paese. "3, 2, 1 Breakin' Out" e "Shoganai Yume Oibito" divennero le canzoni ufficiali dell'Anime Expo 2009. La convention si tenne a Los Angeles in California dal 2 al 5 Luglio. Il loro concerto fu il 3 Luglio, davanti a un vastissimo pubblico di fan Americani e stranieri in visita per la convention. Le Morning Musume si esibirono come ospiti d'onore anche al Japan Expo 2010 a Parigi, in Fracia. Le canzoni ufficiali dell'evento furono "Tomo" e "Seishun Collection". Discografia Per la discografia completa visita Discografia delle Morning Musume Raccolte di Successi *2001.01.31 Best! Morning Musume 1 (ベスト! モーニング娘。1) *2004.03.31 Best! Morning Musume 2 (ベスト! モーニング娘。2) *2004.12.15 Morning Musume Early Single Box (モーニング娘。EARLY SINGLE BOX) *2007.10.24 Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ (モーニング娘。ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~) *2009.10.07 Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection *2010.06.02 Morning Musume Best of Singles Japan Expo Limited Edition Altri Album *1998.09.30 Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ OST *2000.07.05 Pinch Runner Original Soundtrack *2001.08.01 LOVE Century -Yume wa Minakerya Hajimaranai- *2002.07.10 Hawaiian de Kiku Morning Musume Single Collection *2002.07.17 Morning Musume no Musical "Morning Town" *2003.02.14 Koinu Dan no Monogatari Original Soundtrack *2003.07.02 Morning Musume no Musical "Edokko Chushingura" *2006.07.26 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical Song Selection Singoli Altri Singoli * 2003.09.15 Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi) * 2003.09.15 Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ (Morning Musume Otome Gumi) * 2004.02.25 Sakura Mankai (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi) * 2004.02.25 Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ (Morning Musume Otome Gumi) * 2007.01.24 Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA (Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai) * 2007.08.08 Itoshiki Tomo e (Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai) * 2010.10.27 Appare! Kaiten Zushi (Muten Musume) * 2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) Compilation * 2000.04.26 Hello! Project - Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ (プッチベスト～黄青あか～) (#8 LOVE Machine (analog remix), #9 Koi no Dance Site (PANDART SASANOOOHA Remix)) * 2001.12.19 Hello! Project - Petit Best 2 ~3, 7, 10~ (プッチベスト2～三・7・10～) (#8 Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Chou Chou Chou cool remix)) * 2002.10.30 Hello! Project - CLUB Hello! TRANCE REMIX (#1 The☆Peace! (TRANCE REMIX), #5 DANCE suru no da! (TRANCE REMIX), #7 Furusato (TRANCE REMIX), #8 Ikimasshoi! (TRANCE REMIX), #10 LOVE Machine (TRANCE REMIX), #11 Ren'ai Revolution 21 (TRANCE REMIX), #13 Daite HOLD ON ME! (TRANCE REMIX), #14 Do it! Now (TRANCE REMIX)) * 2002.12.18 Hello! Project - Petit Best 3 (プッチベスト3) (#4 Do it! Now (CRAZY SODA REMIX)) * 2003.12.17 Hello! Project - Petit Best 4 (プッチベスト4) (#17 Shabondama (asia mix)) * 2004.12.22 Hello! Project - Petit Best 5 (プッチベスト5) (#2 Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (Let's Have a Dance Remix)) * 2005.12.21 Hello! Project - Petit Best 6 (プッチベスト6) (#2 Iroppoi Jirettai, #15 Chokkan ~Toki to Shite Koi wa~ (LIVE Ver.), #16 HELP!! ~Ecomoni no Acchii Chikyuu wo Samasunda.~ 2005 - Ecomoni & Morning Musume) * 2006.12.20 Hello! Project - Petit Best 7 (プッチベスト7) (#1 Morning Musume Mega Mix 30 (Radio Edit), #17 Ready Go! - Morning Musume, DEF.DIVA, Berryz Kobo) * 2007.12.12 Hello! Project - Petit Best 8 (プッチベスト8) (#2 Kanashimi Twilight) * 2008.12.10 Hello! Project - Petit Best 9 (プッチベスト9) (#1 Resonant Blue) * 2009.12.02 Hello! Project - Petit Best 10 (プッチベスト10) (#1 Shouganai Yume Oibito) * 2009.12.23 Various - TOHOKU RAKUTEN GOLDEN EAGLES 5TH ANNIVERSARY "SONGS of RAKUTEN EAGLES" (#2 THE Manpower!!!) * 2010.12.15 Hello! Project - Petit Best 11 (プッチベスト11) (#1 Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai, #11 Ramen Revolution 2010 Long Type) * 2011.12.21 Hello! Project - Petit Best 12 (プッチベスト12) (#3 Maji Desu ka Ska!, #4 Only you, #5 Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara) Filmografia * 1998.09.30 Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ (モーニング刑事。～抱いてHOLD ON ME!～) * 2001.02.21 Pinch Runner (ピンチランナー) * 2002.03.15 Nama Tamago (ナマタマゴ) * 2002.07.17 Tokkaekko (とっかえっ娘) * 2002.12.31 Hamtaro the Movie 2 (劇場版とっとこハム太郎 ハムハムハムージャ！幻のプリンセス, Gekijo-ban Tottoko Hamutaro Ham-Ham Hamuja Maboroshi no Princess) * 2003.06.21 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) * 2011.02.05 Keitai Deka The Movie 3: Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen! ~ Pandora no Hako no Himitsu~ (ケータイ刑事　ＴＨＥ　ＭＯＶＩＥ３　モーニング娘。救出大作戦！～パンドラの箱の秘密) * 2011.11.12 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) Drama *2002.12.28 Ore ga Aitsu de Aitsu ga Ore de (おれがあいつであいつがおれで) - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Konno Asami, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Ogawa Makoto e Ishikawa Rika *2002.??.?? Angel Hearts - Abe Natsumi,Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai,Konno Asami, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa e Ogawa Makoto * 2010.01.15 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) Milestones *''Kōhaku Uta Gassen'' (紅白歌合戦) youngest participant – 12 year old Kago Ai (51st Kōhaku) from December 31, 2000 until December 31, 2007, when Hagiwara Mai of ℃-ute at age 11, broke that 7-year record. *When the 9th and 10th Generations joined in 2011, they were all were ages 11-16 years old, while everyone else in Morning Musume were in their 20's (besides Mitsui Aika). *Ninth generation members, Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon, are the first members who joined and were born after the group's formation in 1997. *All of their singles except for Morning Coffee, Mikan, Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game have ranked in the Oricon Weekly Singles Top 5. *Kudo Haruka is the youngest person to ever join Morning Musume at the age of 11 (one month from being 12) and auditioning at age 11. She beat Kago Ai's record which was set at the age of 12. *Niigaki Risa is the youngest member to become sub-leader at 18. *Iida Kaori is the youngest member to become leader of Morning Musume at the age of 19. *Oricon – Most consecutive number one singles by a female group in Japan (AKB48 Broke their Record) *Oricon – Most Top 10 singles by a female group in Japan *Oricon – Most number one singles by a female group in Japan, beating the previous record set by Pink Lady. (AKB48 Broke their Record) *Oricon – Best single selling female group in Japan—18,067,949 copies sold, becoming their fifth Oricon record. (AKB48 Broke their Record) *Oricon – Most consecutive Top 10 singles by a female group in Japan. Trivia *Morning Musume recieved eight new members in 2011 (both 9th Gen and 10th Gen of 4 each), ages 11-16 years old, while everyone else in Morning Musume was in their 20's (besides Mitsui Aika). *Two of the ninth generation members, Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon are the first members to have been born after the group's formation in 1997 (although Sayashi was born before their initial debut). *Niigaki Risa is the first leader to have once been the youngest member of Morning Musume. *Kudo Haruka is the youngest person to ever join Morning Musume at the age of 11 (one month from being 12) and auditioning at age 11. (She beat Kago Ai's record which was set at the age of 12) *Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa were the longest serving Leader and Sub-Leader for 4 years. *Niigaki Risa is the youngest member to become Sub-Leader at 18, and is the last member to be Sub-Leader. *Iida Kaori is the youngest member to become Leader of Morning Musume at the age of 19. *The average age of the group since October 2012, is 15.9 years. *From a total of 33 members that have been or are currently in Morning Musume, 7 have a surname starting with "I"(Ishiguro, Ichii, Iida, Ishikawa, Ikuta, Ishida, Iikubo). *Four generations in row have a former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei: the 8th Generation has LinLin, the 9th Generation has Fukumura Mizuki, 10th Generation has Kudo Haruka, and the 11th Generation has Oda Sakura. *Their Sub Group Petitmoni is the first Sub Group from Morning Musume to debut #1 and sell more than 1,000,000 copies. *If she stays in the group long enough, Fukumura Mizuki could become the first of the 2011 additions to become leader; she could also be the first Former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei to become the leader of Morning Musume, as well as becoming the youngest leader. *They are the only act in the current line-up (other than Buono!) not to release 5 singles in one year. *To date, only four members have been featured in over 30 Singles. 5th Generation Members: Takahashi Ai (35 Singles) and Niigaki Risa (37 Singles) with 6th Generation Members: Michishige Sayumi (33 Singles) and Tanaka Reina (33 Singles). *Out of all 51 singles, Morning Musume had only 18 with a full Japanese title. *9th Generation member Suzuki Kanon, 10th Generation member Kudo Haruka, and 11th Generation member Oda Sakura are the only current members who had never participated in a unit since joining Hello! Project. *1st Generation Fukuda Asuka is the only former member that has never participated in any type of unit or subgroup during her time in Hello! Project. *Fujimoto Miki is the only Morning Musume leader not to be leader within a single. *Takahashi Ai has had the lead vocals in singles the most often. *All current members were added to the group in January or in September. *A few days later the rumor of the song now know as Help me!!, another rumor was leaked that Tanaka Reina and Oda Sakura would be the main vocals for the 52nd single. Awards *1998.12.31 40th Japan Record Awards 1998 - "Best New Artist" Auditions Auditions are held periodically to find and add new members to Morning Musume. Follow the links for more details. *Morning Musume Addition Audition *Morning Musume 2nd Addition Audition *Morning Musume 3rd Addition Audition *Morning Musume LOVE Audition 21 *Morning Musume LOVE Audition 2002 *Morning Musume Lucky 7 Audition *Morning Musume Audition 2005 *Morning Musume Happy 8ki Audition *Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition *Morning Musume 10th Member ~Genki Jirushi~ Audition *Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition For other Hello! Project auditions see Hello! Project Auditions. Subgroups Not to be mistaken with shuffles units or other separate groups of Hello! Project. *Tanpopo *Petitmoni *Minimoni *Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Splinter Groups *Morning Musume Sakuragumi *Morning Musume Otomegumi See Also *Morning Musume Members *Morning Musume Discography *Morning Musume Concerts *Morning Musume DVDs & Photobooks *Morning Musume Timeline *Morning Musume Auditions Member Colors *Each Morning Musume member has their own color for outfits and merchandise to distinguish between each member. *Heritage Members Colors: **'Grey': Kusumi Koharu **'Light Pink': Abe Natsumi → Konno Asami → Michishige Sayumi **'Dark Pink': Ishikawa Rika → Tsuji Nozomi → Fukumura Mizuki **'Light Purple'/'Lavender': Yaguchi Mari → Mitsui Aika → Oda Sakura **'Purple': Nakazawa Yuko → Yoshizawa Hitomi → Ikuta Erina **'Dark Blue': Iida Kaori **'Blue': Kago Ai → Ogawa Makoto → Junjun → Ishida Ayumi **'Light Blue': Tanaka Reina **'Teal'/'Emerald Green': Ichii Sayaka → Linlin → Sato Masaki **'Yellow-Green': Niigaki Risa → Ikuta Erina **'Green': Suzuki Kanon **'Gold': Goto Maki → Takahashi Ai **''' '''Yellow/'Honey': Iida Kaori → Michishige Sayumi → Takahashi Ai → Iikubo Haruna **'Orange': Kamei Eri → Kudo Haruka **'Red': Yasuda Kei → Fujimoto Miki → Kusumi Koharu → Sayashi Riho **'Chocolate': Iikubo Haruna Total Sales Count External Links *Official Website *English Wikipedia: Morning Musume *Japanese Wikipedia: モーニング娘。 *Up-Front Works: complete discography *projecthello.com: Morning Musume lyrics *Hello!Project Shrine (english/german fansite) *Official Morning Musume Channel *List of best-selling music artists in Japan *List of best-selling girl groups